


Hold me

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [52]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will Whump, not a lot of comfort but it’s at the end, solangelo, tw breakdown, vent fic, very will-centric, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will doesn’t know how it happened, all he knew now was he was freaking out in a supply closet.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I’m projecting on someone other than Leo??? Weird. Anyway I don’t really know what this is, I kinda freaked out in the shower today and this is a bit of a dramatic rendition of what happened. Idk I needed to get it out on paper so here’s a little vent fic. Tw: breakdown? Enjoy.

Will was in the middle of a supply closet, somewhere in the infirmary. Not touching anything but the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. Clawing at his arms.

He gasped for breath, jerking his hands away from his arms. He stared down at the floor dry sobs escaping his throat.

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

He swore softly, trying to reach out, to put his hand on the floor to steady himself. Before he could touch the ground he jerked back.

His thoughts were hazy and slow.

_ Why? _

_ How? _

He dug his nails into his skin, gasping.

Will couldn’t figure out how this happened, why this happened. 

_ What’s going on? _

His heart was racing and even though he was sitting down he felt dizzy.

More swearing under his breath.

Will squeezed his eyes shut, but the darkness only made his chest tighten. So he stared at the floor, unable to do anything.

He bit down on the edge of his shirt sleeve, gripping his shirt like a lifeline.

The closet felt too restricting but if he got up, someone would find him. Someone would notice him. They’d know something was wrong.

Will couldn’t let anyone see him like this.

_ Please, make it stop _ .

No one would hear him beg, there was no one there that would listen to his begging. What would the gods do? They never do anything.

Will knew he was probably scratching himself with his nails but he couldn’t stop the jerky movements of his arms. He sucked in more shallow erratic breaths.

The world was out of his control, he couldn’t do anything.

_ Everything  _ was out of his control.

He placed one hand against the floor, his nails clawing against the tiles.

_ Stop this _ .

As much as he tried to get himself under control, he couldn’t.

He sobbed desperately, biting his knee to muffle his cries.

William Solace, reduced to a gasping crying mess over… what?

The realization that he didn’t know how this happened only made it worse.

He panted and gasped for breath, air that was all around him but his lungs just  _ wouldn’t work _ .

His body didn’t feel like  _ his _ , he wasn’t in control.

A shudder ran down his spine, he bit down hard on his lower lip. He tasted blood.

_ Blood _ .

The taste in his mouth shocked him. He swallowed hard and looked up. Sobs still wracked his body and tears flowed down his face.

But he wasn’t as out of control.

He could still taste the blood in his mouth, but slowly, he stood up. Swaying slightly but too scared to steady himself on the wall.

As he slowly stepped out of the closet another wave of sobs caused him to cover his mouth with both hands, he bent over his knees.

He should go find Nico.

He should go find  _ someone. _

But they would ask questions.

Will didn’t have answers.

Slowly, Will sat himself down on one of the cots, hanging his head in his hand. Waiting for every new wave of cries to pass before he started to come down. Only for more sobs to come.

How long he sat there? Will didn’t know. It was hard to tell.

Will was worn out and tired, he stood up again. He urged for someone’s arms around him, a complete 180 to how he felt before. Even touching his surroundings made him cringe away.

Will walked out of the infirmary, it was almost dinner. Some campers he passed. 

Some noticed his tear stained face and asked if he was okay. Will nodded.

Some didn’t even notice, or care.

Will made his way to the Hades cabin, he didn’t even knock before going in.

Nico wasn’t in his cabin but that didn’t really matter. Will climbed onto his bed, not getting under the sheets and curled up in a ball.

He wasn’t asleep though.

“Will…” a soft voice came from the doorway, “what are you doing in my cabin?”

Will barely looked over at the son of Hades. Nico walked over to his bedside, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Will squeezed his eyes shut, “hold me.”

Nico had a million questions burning in the back of his mind. But instead of asking any, he crawled onto the bed next to Will and gathered the Son of Apollo. Like a glass vase, easy to shatter.

Nico handled him with care, Will buried his face in Nico’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent.

Will finally was able to relax in his Boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Will angst, I don’t know why. Also don’t eat soap it doesn’t taste good. I hope that all of you guys are staying safe and healthy with everything that’s going on. Well, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this little vent fic. Hopefully I don’t offend anyone idk, this is based off of my experience I suppose (which is why I’m only calling it a breakdown because idk what it was). I love you all!


End file.
